Alexandria Rose
by LaceyMarlene
Summary: He's sweet and the other ones salty, and yes I'm with both of them, well until everything went bad, really bad.
1. Chapter 1

Alexandria Rose Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. New Rewrite I hope you enjoy! :)

Alex Rose Pov

I could hear voices lingering in the doorway, I just wanted to get out. I had been here for four days and I already was thinking about getting a t-shirt that said _Quarantine sucks_. A week ago I was sent by Shield to steal Hydra Intel. It was simple, nothing I hadn't done before. But like always, it got complicated. My team got caught by Hydra and there was a little fighting, or actually a lot. Then during the fight My team was exposed to biological weapon.

Natasha Romanoff walked in to the room. I tried to read her face, but I could never figure out if it was bad news or good news with her.

"What's the news?" I asked impatiently. Natasha looked at the file, "The medics cleared you. It seems your healing ability got rid of anything foreign in your body. On top of all that agent Rose your Intel will be extremely helpful, and your blood helped save lives of the other people on your team who were exposed." I felt better knowing I was going to get out of quarantine.

"You have a hour. Your undercover job needs you," Natasha said on her way out.

As a Shield agent I did what ever my job retained me to do. It just so happened that right now the job required me to be Tony Stark's assistant. After Natasha's assistant cover was blown, Tony was very selective in selecting his next assistant. I guess he figured my application was the least likely to turn up to be a Shield agent, he was wrong, but luckily he didn't know that yet.

"Good morning Mr. Stark. I have your coffee for you black like you like," I told him. as I walked into his office at Stark tower.

He took the coffee, "Missed you around the office, heard you had the flu."

I smirked at him grabbing some papers to file, "Did you miss me doing your work or doing you?" He came closer to me and asked, "think we could pull it off in five minutes?" I nodded while I locked the door. And no, this was not part of the Job description. Not like Fury had to know everything, right?

•••

After I finished work for the day I left Stark Tower and headed for my apartment. While I was walking there I got out my phone to record a message. the tin man is secure and no update for today except their is word going around about a new iron suit he's making. After it recorded I sent it the Agent Hill who then would report to director Fury if Stark was doing anything important.

Tony and I has a casual relationship. We did what we did for fun and weren't looking for anything exclusive. Soon enough I would disappear into the shadows and he wouldn't see me again.

When I reached my apartment I could see the glow of light under the door crack. I automatically prepare myself for a fight knowing I didn't leave any lights on. Slowly I creaked the door open and looked around.

"Alexandria! Your presence is well appreciated," a mighty voice boomed form my kitchen.

I lowered my guard, "Next time use the door Thor. I thought you would be staying back in Asgard for at least another week," I told him. I walked into the kitchen, "Are you making pancakes?" I asked puzzled.

Thor smiled, "indeed I am. Thy Alexandria Rose told me that chocolate chip pancakes were her favorite."

I laughed, "For breakfast, it's like ten at night." I ate them anyways though.

As I ate listened to Thor talk about his adventures in Asgard and how he is splitting his time between Earth and his home.

Once we finished the pancakes we cuddled in bed. I was telling him about my time in quarantine.

"I must go now Alexandria Rose. The avengers must know of my return for now," Thor told me. I nodded understanding.

Before he left he kissed my hand. "I will see you again Alexandria Rose,"

A couple months ago I met Thor, as of now we were just friends. I had to debrief him after a mission once and from that we developed a friendship. I took him to see the best places in New York City.

The next morning I combed my curly brown hair and pulled it back in a high pony tail. I looked in the mirror to put mascara on my green eyes. I had a long day at Stark tower. Fury wanted to know for sure if Tony was building a new suit.

"Good morning Alex. Please tell me your not doing any work," Tony told me, "because I have something more important for you."

"Mr. Stark I do believe their is work for me to do and I also believe you should get to your work," I told him.

He opened his shirt to show off his body, "If you wanted me to do work you shouldn't have worn a push up bra and a short skirt."

I rolled my eyes, "My skirt is not that short and I'm not even wearing a push up bra."

"I know," he whispered in my ears. Damn he was hot. "5 minutes, that's it," I told him.

At the end we were both gasping for air. "That was amazing, "Tony said, "Maybe we should make this exclusive."

I laughed I know he didn't mean that, "Your not serious. Your not a one woman man."

He played with my hair, "I will be you. Unless you've had a boyfriend the whole time."

I rolled my eyes then I shook my head, "My last relationship ended about a year ago. We were together forever, well that's what it felt like." I drifted off into the past for a second.

As he was about to ask what happened when I heard gun shots outside his office room. I grabbed my phone, crap, texts from Fury saying the tin man was under attack. I put my clothes on quickly.

"Alex stay in this room I've got this," Tony said quickly scrambling to put his watch on.

The door was busted open. I hit one in the jaw and as he fell to the floor I backhanded the other. I didn't see the third one who then shot me, straight through the lung. I kicked his feet then hit his face to knock him out. I fell to my knees and grabbed my chest. I just needed a minute.

Tony was looking at me in shock and I knew he figured out I was a Shield agent. "I'll call a ambulance," he said. He grabbed his shirt and came to try to stop the bleeding, "Stay calm, I promise you Alex you'll be fine, just stay with me."

"Don't," I managed to get out. I took the phone from him and tossed it to the other side of the room.

"What are you crazy!" Tony exclaimed. "I'll be fine," I told him. He stared in shock as the blood stopped gushing and the wound healed. I felt my right lung heal completely and it was nice to be able to breath again.

"Who are you?" Tony questioned.

"I'm Alex Rose. A agent who was assigned by director Fury to watch you," I tried to say in the least stalkerish way.

"And you can heal?" He asked. I nodded my head. Tony then asked, "Do you think we could go for a round two then?" I rolled my eyes, that was not happening.

Authors note: thanks for reading! Please continue to the next chapter where things start to spice up ;) leave a review please! Happy Tuesday! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandria Rose chapter 2

Authors Note: Thanks for continuing! I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC.

 **Tony Starks Pov**

If Fury had another agent go undercover as my assistant I was going to scream. Was it so much to ask for someone who would get my coffee without worrying that they were some secret super spy? Yeah, apparently it was.

It had been a week since Alex's cover had been blown. Alex was different then all the girls I knew. She didn't thrive to get my attention and she spoke her mind without worrying about the consequences. I almost wish her cover hadn't been blown, key word almost.

"My friend it seems you aren't focusing well," I heard Thor walk in.

"Thor, the others did tell me you were back. I just forgot to say hi." I continued to tinker with my machine.

"What's on your mind?" Thor asked me as looked at what I was working on.

"What makes you think somethings on my mind?" I asked.

Thor gave me a look, "I may be no man of technology but I do know that the screw your holding will never fit in thy whole." I looked down, he was right, I was losing it.

"It's a girl. I haven't felt this good with anyone since Pepper. Plus she's hot," I explained to him, "but more importantly she's her own person, she doesn't throw herself at me like other girls."

"Aye my friend, I face the same problem. We have a friendship that I value, but I value something more and afraid she does not," Thor confessed to me.

"And Jane?" I questioned Thor curiously.

"It's done, has been for a while," he told me in a sad tone.

"Woman," we both sighed.

"Let me show you a picture of her," I pull my phone out to find a picture of Alex. I hope Thor didn't mind a picture where she was topless.

When he looked at the picture he seemed puzzled at first. I told him, "I'm sorry Thor I didn't realize Asgardians were so...reserved, my mistake."

He shook his head, "No, is this woman Alexandria Rose?"

how did he know Alexandria? "Yes it is," I said to him while raising a eyebrow.

"This woman," he paused, "she is the one I wish to pursue."

I was shocked. I was already having hard enough To try to get her to like me, now I had to compete against a God, literally carved out of gold.

"Stark stand down, we already have quite a relationship," Thor said to me in a suggestive tone.

Like I was backing down, "Well I'm assured she prefers me. I already have seen quite a lot of her."

Thor then turned around making his blond hair whip around. He headed to the door and left. On the way out he told me, "be careful Stark, your starting the one fight you can't win."

Alex Rose Pov

Over the last hour I had received multiple texts from Thor and Tony. Why had they just decided to become so clingy?

However, I was on a mission. After my cover was blown as Tony's assistant I felt so much relief. I had more time to do what I did best, which was going on missions and taking bad guys.

Honesty Tony was a distraction, a big one, but it was so much fun. Thor was also a distraction, but he made me feel so happy inside.

After the mission I opened my phone and looked at my texts

Tony: Alex I know I probably shouldn't tell you this, anyways Thor wants to ask you out. I know you want and think about what great connection we had in bed, or our case on my desk. Say no to him.

Thor: my dearest Alexandria Rose. I shouldn't tell you this, but I found out Tony Stark wishes to pursue as well. I'm asking you give me a chance. Our friendship is strong and our emotional connection even stronger.

Oh crap, I didn't know either of them had feelings for me. I mean Tony had player written all over him. My friendship with Thor, was amazing but I thought of it as a friendship the whole time. And since my last boyfriend I didn't think I was ready for anyone else. I decided to head to Stark tower and hoped they would both be there.

"Hello Tony," I said as I walked into his office. "Alex you here," he said looking up. Tony looked like a mess, his hair sticking in all different directions and his shirt filled with food stains.

"Is Thor here?" I asked as I leaned against the doorway.

"I'm here," I heard Thor say from outside the room.

"I came to talk to you both. I now things are getting complicated so It's best if I just end it now before anything starts. I'm can't choose between you two and I'm not letting your friendship get ruined over a girl. Plus I'll be sure be out of here on a mission before the end of the week."I said making my eyes connect with both of them.

"Wait, Tony said, "You can get to know both of us."

I was about to laugh and say that was ridiculous, who teases two guys like that.

"Until you decide who you truly want," Thor concluded, "Give yourself a chance to get to know both of us."

I was gonna say no, no way would it work. "Please," they said at the same time in a serious tone. "Alright, we can try," I said, but this was not gonna end well.

Authors Note: Pleaese reveiw! I could really use feedback and if you have any requests post them their. Thanks for reading ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Alex Rose Chapter 3

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Hope you guys enjoy Chapter three! :)

Rosie Rodgers Pov

Let's just say my schedule had gotten a little busy, ok a lot. Between lunches with Thor, dinner with Tony, and being a full time agent I could barely keep up.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Tony's number, of course he didn't answer it, classic Tony. "Hey Tony, I've gotta cancel drinks tonight, theres a 0-8-4 that needs my attention," I left it as voice message. I felt bad lying, but I needed a day to myself. I a day with no guys and no missions, especially 0-8-4 ones.

The wind blew in my brown hair as I walked down the street. Suddenly I sensed something by me. A man came up behind me and grabbed my purse, I was so stupid. How could I let a simple robber steal my purse? I start to run after them. All I wanted to do was take one day, one day! Was that to much to ask. The thief runs into the alley and I follow.

"Hey, Stop!" I yell. The thief turned around and fired a gun at me, the bullet went in my shoulder. I grabbed my purse and then punch him in the gut, just hard enough to make him fall to the ground.

I turned around to leave when there was a new person in front of me. He had light brown hair almost blonde and wore dorky glasses. He then continued to spray something at me that made everything start to get foggy, why did this have to happen today?

When I woke up I found myself tied up tightly to a chair. "Your awake," the man said.

"Your that one guy Hammer?" I half stated and half asked.

He grinned, "for a moment there you had me worried you didn't know who I was."

I rolled my eyes, "why am I here?"

He smirked, "I've seen you go in and out Stark Tower so many times. I don't care if your his girlfriend, wife, or lover. To me your just a bargaining chip to get my fully working suit."

"I'm no damsel in distress, I hope you know. And I'm his assistant, nothing else," I shot back at him.

He turned around to call someone in the door "we will see about that, what was interesting that your gunshot wound healed right away. So I thought we could try some other tests. He then took a knife and stabbed it in my gut, I flinched a little. "Did that hurt? Come on scream for Stark" He mocked.

I took a deep breath, "Do you remember where you were during the summer of last year?" I asked him

Hammer laughed, "In my beach house in the Hamptons."

"Well I was in a coffin in the ground because Hydra thought it would be fine to burry a Agent alive, they didn't know I would survive obviously," I told him.

"Get to the point," he told me.

"The point is it took me five and a half hours to use all the air in the coffin before I died. Then when I came back again it took me a matter of minutes to die from no oxygen. If I spent three months dying over and over every couple of minutes I can get through this."

Tony Starks Pov

I first knew something was wrong when I got a text from Hammer, how did he even get his hands on my number? It simply read check your email, wow that man was cryptic. I quickly pulled up my email on my computer.

 _Dear Stark if you wish to see the girl unhurt come with my suit_

 _With love, Hammer_

Damn, he took Alex. The first thing I did was contact Thor, I knew he cared about Alex too. Even though I didn't want him to.

The plan was simple, barge into Hammers warehouse, kick ass, and save Alex.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked Thor as we reached the outside of the warehouse.

"Indeed I am Stark," was his simple reply.

I smashed the doors of the old warehouse. I expected soldiers, but the halls were creepily eery. I watched Thor's back as he watched mine. If Hammer even laid a hand on Alex I was gonna hurt him so hard, he would wish he would have stayed in jail.

Something was definitely going on, "watch out for any surprises Thor. Hammer always has something up his sleeve."

We approached a door in the hall where we heard a little movement. I slowly twisted the door knob and then we walked in.

"Great Frigga!" I heard Thor say as I saw a knife up to his neck.

"Sorry," a voice said, it was Alex. I took in a minute to look at the room. Guards knocked out, but my favorite part was Hammer tied up in a chair.

"You did all this yourself?" I asked Alex. She nodded, I saw she got a few bullets in the gut, at least I knew she would heal.

"I'll take her back Stark," Thor said, "You take care of this." I nodded, even though I did want to be the one to take her back.

I walked over to Alex, "you really blew my chance of being your knight in shining armor," I tell her, "but I'm just glad your safe."

She laughed, "you guys didn't need to come, I was fine."

She then walked over to Thor who continued to make sure she was safe. At least I knew she was safe and that he was gonna take her to Stark Tower.

After she left I yelled, "Your lucky nothing happened to her Hammer, or you would have gotten very personal with this suit."

•••

The I got back at tower to see Thor by my office. "How's Alex?" I asked. "Alexandra is well, she rests now. But Stark, I need to tell you something," Thor said. Oh damn, I could not take any crap right now.

Thor cleared his throat, "I'm taking Alexandria to Asgard for some time, she already said yes."

Authors notes- Thanks for reading! I hope you guys are liking the story so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Alex Rose Chapter 4

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing is own is my OC.

 **Alex Rose Pov**

On my bed, Thor had left me a stunning long white dress. It had off the shoulder straps and was has tiny train to it. At the waist line their was a thing silver line, it added a nice sparkle to the dress. In all of my life I had never been to Asgard, never thought I would unless for some rare Shield mission. I heard Thor knock on the door so I yelled, "Come in," as I slipped the dress on.

He held a wrapped box in his hand, "You look beautiful Alexandra Rose." "Thank you," I said almost shyly, "The dress you got me was beautiful."

"Indeed, it was made from Asgard. I thought it best if you wear something Asgardian for the first time you come to my home world," he stated as he unwrapped the box. Thor then held up a shimmering silver necklace, the details were insane. After he took the necklace out he slowly walked behind me and tied the necklace, "Only the best for you Alexandria Rose." I whispered a thank you, but I doubt e heard, I said so softly as I was in shock.

"Are you ready?" Thor I asked me. I nodded and quickly went in my room to grab my bag. It was small, I didn't need clothes because Thor told me I would have every outfit I needed ready for me on Asgard.

I honestly wondered how Tony felt like this. Meeting someone's parents is always a big step in a relationship regardless of if their the king of Asgard. I knew he must have almost felt defeated knowing that he couldn't do the same, but that didn't matter to me, I hoped he knew that.

"Alexandria Rose, the time approaches for us to depart," Thor stated. I nodded and walked other to him. He clasped my hand in his hand tight, his hand completely covered my hand. "Father I am ready," Thor boomed. Suddenly a yellowish gold circle appeared. It made me feel uneasy at first, but I worked for Shield, I was use to seeing weird things.

"Trust me," Thor told me looking straight in the eyes. I nodded, of course I trusted him. I close my eyes, while holding Thors, and stepped into the circle.

After a couple seconds I opened my eyes. Everything was beautiful. "Are we in the palace?" I asked shocked. "Yes, indeed we are Alexandria Rose," Thor bellowed, "All Father, where are you!"

I assumed we were in the throne room, scratch that, I knew we were in the throne room. Their was a giant golden throne that we were standing in front of. The room was huge, actually more like gigantic. I must have gaping to much because I heard someone say, "Grand isn't it? Probably hard for such a mortal to take in."

I turned around to see a man with a beard and one eye covered. He was wearing golden armor. "Father, she is no ordinary mortal so do not address her as one," Thor told him. I felt out of place almost, I wasn't expecting a big welcome, but I thought his father would be open to meet me, I was wrong. Thor walked up to his father and they attempted to talk quietly so I wouldn't here then, but I could still hear what they were saying. "I accepted The mortal girl Jane and looked what happened. Their are plenty of woman on Asgard for you, the enchantress perhaps," Thor's father Odin spat at him. "Alexandria Rose is different then Jane father." Odin Laughed, "Thor, my son, e your naive. Your too enchanted by the Rose you don't see the Thorns." Thor looked angry now, "Mother would have accepted her." With that Thor turned around and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry Alexandria Rose for my father, but allow me to show you Asgard," Thor told me while locking his hand with mine. He took me to the garden of the palace. It was beautiful and once again huge. "Aldleif is the caretaker of the garden, she spends her entire day here making sure the plants are healthy," Thor explained to me, "It was my mothers favorite place." "Your mom never deserved to die Thor, I want you to know that." Thor had told me before how she had died when he was defending Asgard.

"Who's Jane," I questioned Thor, I was curious and a little suspicious. Thor turned away for a minute, was Jane someone important to him? "Jane was one of the first mortals I meet, the first mortal I loved. In the end she chose a fellow scientist over me and I haven't seen her since," Thor confessed to me, "After my mothers death and finding out Jane had left me my father felt different about mortals. It isn't his fault." "I understand, that's hard to go through," I told him. He looked me in the eyes, "It's best if I take you to bed now, tomorrow's a big day," Thor said to me.

He took my hand and lead me to my room. "Good night Alexandria Rose, I will see at mornings first break," Thor said to me before he leaned in to kiss me.

I walked in my room only to see a man holding his finger up to his mouth, "shhhhhhhh." I knew who he was, every shield agent knew who he was.

"Don't say a word, unless you want your blood splattered on the palace walls," he warned. He got up from the bed and leaned into me, "I never thought Thor would fall for a mortal, luckily I'm not him and I can see your thorns. In case you didn't know the name, it's Loki."


	5. Chapter 5

Alex Rose Chapter 5

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel the only thing I own is my OC. Sorry I haven't been updating this story like I should.

Alex Rose Pov

"What do you mean by my thorns?" I asked suspiciously. I knew he couldn't kill, well no one could kill me, but I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"By your thorns I mean you flaws, human desperation always fascinates me," Loki said chuckling. Now I was done with his games, "You can't hurt me," I tell him confidently. He started walking towards me until he was extremely close. Loki then leaned and whispered in my ear, "I may not be able to hurt you, but I know how to hurt Thor. And I'll Bury you alive in a coffin where you can suffocate over and over until you finally decide to rip your own lungs out. Thor will never find you and his heart will be left broken, forever. And you will live out you days knowing that you broke his heart." Damn he knew how to get into a person's head.

"What do you want?" I questioned him. "I need you expertise on breaking in to a mortal mental hospital," he stated.

I laughed, "why would you want to go to a mental hospital?" He glared at me, "That's not knowledge you need to know. I just need you as a distraction."

I rolled my eyes, "Your basically a god, can't you just use your powers to break in?" I asked.

Loki shook his head, "I have my own agenda, and that agenda includes no one knowing I was their." I was irritated now, "Just your magic to flash in and out!" I screamed probably a little too loud. Their was a knock on my door, "crap," I whispered to myself. Loki goes into the corner of the room where it was dark to hide himself.

I opened the door to see Thor. "Is everything alright?" He asked, "I thought I heard you scream" I leaned in and kissed him to distract him, "everything's fine I tell him. I was just trying to figure out how to use the sink," I lied to him. He started to take a step in, "I'll show y-" I instantly blocked him with my body. "It's ok," I laughed, "if I'm gonna be coming here I should probably figure it out myself." I knew saying that would make him happy. Thor then kissed me and went back to his room.

"It would be entertaining for me to spend the night with you," Loki said as he came out of the corner, "Who knows, you might be my future sister in law." He rolled the words right off his tongue. "If I say no?" I asked as I looked at the ground. I could feel him smirking, "Pain. Lots of pain, for both you and Thor."

"I think your making threats that you can't keep," I wasn't sure if I was telling him that or myself. "Test me then, I like being tested," he licked his lips which sent a shiver down my back.

"Alright I'll help you," I figured helping him couldn't hurt and I may be able to heal, but Thor wasn't immortal. Even though I doubted Loki would hurt his own brother, "So what are we doing again?"

Thor Pov

"All Father!" I yelled as I entered my fathers chambers. He sat by a fire place drinking a very powerful Asgardian wine.

"My son, has Your mortal been sent home yet?" He asked . "Give her a chance, please," I begged, "she means something to me, a lot."

"What about Sif?" Tony father said. I turned around shocked, "Sif is nothing but a good kind friend."

"She beautiful you know. You could use a strong beautiful Asgardian woman," he explained to me, "Or what about the enchantress!"

"All Father, you know the Enchantress is a foe," I tried to remind him. "I'm more then convinced that she will give up her scheming ways for the crown and for you my son," he said to me confidently. I shook my head in reluctance, "The only woman who has my heart is Alexandria Rose!" I bellowed, "And I will be sure to win her heart, with or without you."

My father sighed, "I'll be watching her and waiting to show you the truth." I took a my hint to leave so I left and went back to my chambers, and hoped he would come around eventually.

Alex Rose Pov

Loki had taken me to the bifrost which teleported us down to Earth. "Where are exactly are we?" I asked him. "I believe it's the place you call New York, the city I attacked," he told me. "Aren't you suppose to be locked up?" Asked him. "Let's just say I'm paying my amends," he said chuckling deeply.

"So is this the mental hospital you wanna break into?" I questioned him, I still didn't understand why he wanted to break in here, and keep it quiet. "Yes it is, I'm here to see a friend, or rather professor named Erik Selvig," he explained to me, "He went mad and I just need you to make a distraction so I can have a quick chat. The hospital is at minimum security right now so I just need you to distract the front desk so they don't see the cameras."

"Your not gonna hurt him, are you?" I asked raising a eyebrow. If someone was gonna get hurt, it was definitely not worth helping him. "No my fair Alexandria." That made me feel a little better, "Ok I got a plan," I said while opening my purse to pull out my red lipstick.

•••

I walked into the lobby of the mental hospital, and man was the front desk geared up with all sorts of things, I guess a lot of dangerous crazy people came in here. "Excuse Mrs can I help you?" The sweet lady at the front desk said.

I staggered my walk over to the desk with bright red lipstick smeared over my face, "I need a intervention," I faked slurred. "Have you done anything tonight?" She asked me as I could see she was pressing a button on the phone caller. I laughed, "I just did a couple shots. Maybe that five glasses of vodka was a mistake. I may have had some, Rum, beer. Oooooo! I also had champagne! You know I never believe the people who say champagne counts as a drink. It makes me feel all bubbly inside, so it must be like some type of gas right? But don't worry I stayed away from the wine, only boring losers drink wine. You look the type of person to drink wine, did you have a glass tonight?"

"Why don't you wait right here Mrs? I'm just gonna get something that will make you feel even happier," she told me with a fake smile plastered on her face. I knew she was just gonna get security and some sleepy shots, so I took my chance and ran out the door.

I waited in the back of the parking lot where no one could see me. "It worked," a voice behind me said. I flinched, I can't believe I'm thinking this, but at least it was just Loki standing behind me. "Let's go back to Asgard," I tell him. He didn't mention what he talked about with the professor and I knew he wouldn't.

Once I was back in Asgard Loki walked me to my room, "So you won't hurt Thor right?" I asked. "Never say never he said," while laughing evilly. I rolled my eyes, I was just gonna take as a yes.

As I walked in my room I realized I was so screwed. "Loki!" Thor exclaimed, "Father told me I should check on my guest, and now I see why." "I'm gonna take that as my cue to go," Loki stated as he disappeared from behind me. "Thor-" I started, but I was interrupted by Thor. "Don't," he said to me, "Alexandria Rose I think it's time to take you home."

Loki Pov

I walked into my father's room. I do admit it was quite empty without Frigga. "Father, it worked Thor is sending her back," I explained.

"Thank you my son, but I don't remember asking you to go to Earth to do it, I simply said to trick her into doing something with you," he told me. I rolled my eyes, "I got it accomplished, but she truly seems like a sweet girl, not my taste, but decent enough for Thor, why split them up?" I asked him being genuinely curious. "I just wanted to show Thor the truth that he would find out later and I want Thor up here on Asgard permanently, we can be a family again. A family of kings."

Authors Note: please review not only does it warm my heart but it helps me improve the next chapter! Guten nacht! And P.S. Please checkout my story, Lux Odinson


End file.
